Rules
by missus-spooky
Summary: Scully makes and breaks some rules.


There were rules Dana had set down for herself when it came to her partner Fox.

One, He wasn't Fox, he was Mulder. That one had been established early in the relationship. It was somehow less strange then his first name. She became increasingly worried about how easy it rolled off her tongue.

Two, she would listen to his crazy theories. Then of course, immediately challenge these wild accusations, forcing them to come up with proof. She had never worked harder in her life trying to keep up with his radical nonsense, and she got the feeling that neither had Mulder. They worked hard and worked together to become better agents, and maybe even to find the Bigfoot of Michigan. Or the American loch ness monster. Or whatever monster he found that week.

Three, she would not let him walk all over her. Mulder was used to nobody listening to him, so he tended to listen to mostly himself. He had terrible tendencies to go off on crazy theories, spout nonsense over her facts, and run off without her. She demanded apologies everytime, and everytime he came back. He'd show up at her door some night with Chinese food and heavy calorie beer, as if he didn't know she was trying to diet. He didn't utter as much as a "sorry," but showed it to her as he brought over his favorite movies, bought her that next book in her favorite series, and watched their favorite TV shows together. She wasn't quite sure when they started to have "their" things, things that just existed together for the two of them, but it felt natural.

Four, She was under NO circumstances to fall in love with him. She had set that one down early, she new she had a type. Tall dark and handsome with a side of savior complex. There were a million reasons she told herself. They were co-workers, he was married to his work, he was her opposite, they all fell flat every time he smiled. With just a touch of his hand, she was ready to follow him to the edge of the world.

* * *

It was her rule list that had dumped her into this mess of a situation. Detective Karen Wills had waltzed into the middle of their case, hanging onto every word Mulder said like he could pull gold from thin air. The two huddled like peas in a pod, excitedly bonding over their shared belief's. Scully tried to contain herself, Detective Wills had extended her southern hospitality to her as well. She only started twitching once Detective Wills started to get real friendly. She draped herself over over Mulder, who had to be pretty oblivious not to notice her breasts pressed into his back or he way she drawled out "Faaawks."

"Where do you think this thing will strike next, Mister Mulder?"

"Oh please, call me Fox."

Call him Fox? Where the hell did that come from? She nearly rolled her eyes out of her scull as the women leaned over and gave the room a nice view of what she was born with. So soon, Mulder was tripping over himself to impress Karen, talking over Scully whenever she had to offer help, or going as far as openly ignoring her. That night she had gone over to his motel room to talk about the case and not at all to feel like the old times again. Maybe they would stay up late and discuss the finer points of how the little green men were actually grey, or maybe she could convince him just to watch Die Hard. Or maybe, she thought as she knocked again just to be sure, he wouldn't be there. She caught him coming back hours later, not that she was waiting for him or anything. He guiltily rubbed a hand through his hair, smiling awkwardly. "Went out with Karen, she got a new lead, had to leave quickly."

And so, Georgia became the place that Scully considered making a fifth rule, something along the lines of promising not to strangle that smug sonofabitch.

"Lets go … _Fox_." She grinned despite herself as the case collapsed. Mulder had lost all leads, and even his pleas to Scully fell on deaf ears. He had walked all over her on this case, and she was damned if she was going to put up with this. Even worse, Mulder looked fantastic in this southern heat wave. His suit coat was lost, sleeves rolled up, hair sticking every which way as he muttered to himself, trying to crack the code of this mysterious beast. She had a long bath and some time alone with her vibrator waiting for her when they got back to D.C.

Returning to her home turf, Scully began to feel better again. She wore shorter skirts, tighter shirts, higher heels. She clicked around the office like she owned it, and had yet to get tired of how many times she had caught Mulder's neck snapping as he watched her from his desk to the filing cabinet. The sweetest part was that he knew he was in the doghouse. He slunk around her like she might snap at any time, eager to agree to whatever suggestion she had. His patented Mulder Look was out in full force, lower lip stuck out pouting, glancing under his dark lashes, looking for forgiveness. He even brought her a blueberry muffin and coffee just the way she liked it the next morning.

She hated every bit of it. Did he think he could just treat her like shit and leave her after all they had been through together. Did he think just because he looked good and brought her food he could patch this all over? Thank you, but she was going to need a little bit more this time.

Scully didn't know she had audibly been grinding her teeth until Mulder broke the silence.

"I'm sorry Scully."

Turning to acknowledge him the first time that day, she raised an eyebrow. She was in the mood to string this out as long as she could.

"Sorry, about what?"

He squirmed under her turquoise gaze.

"Sorry for the way I treated you in Georgia. I was an asshole through and through."

Now this was surprising, Mulder tended to beat around the bush. He liked to make you confused, by the time he was done apologizing you often wondered if he even really did. Mulder must of mistaken her silence as an invitation to continue.

"I thought that Karen really cared about the cause."

Ah, and then he screwed it up again. Trust Mulder to fuck up a sincere apology. Any bit of her that had begun to thaw to his advances immediately froze.

Mulder ever the oblivious, continued on with a vengeance.

"Nothing … happened between us that night, we went out to find the monster, I mean she tried … but I didn't want …"

He lamely trailed off at Scully's frigid glare.

"Why should I care who you do in the woods Mulder?"

Ouch. Ice cold. Scully could feel the words even hurt herself as they left her body. Mulder looked like a whipped puppy.

"No reason … I just … thought you should know."

"I am not part of your love life Mulder, I don't need to be informed of who you fuck."

If at all possible, Mulder's eyes got wider. She was out of the chair in a second, all 5"3' of her raging next to him. She shoved angrily against his chest.

"Why would I care that you refused to acknowledge any of my information I tried to give you? Why would I care that you abandoned me several times to go off cavorting with her? Why would I care that you fucked her behind my back?" Her inner self sat back, nodding. Great job Scully, he'll never find out that you carry jealousy so well.

Mulder carefully grabbed her hands, pulling her to him. Gently, he leaned down to press a soft kiss on the delicate skin of the inside of her wrist.

She ripped her hand away, eyes burning.

"No, you do not get to play that bullshit card, not now." She growled. "It might of worked for Karen, but not me."

He fell to his knees, grasping at her hands one more.

"Scully please, I ask for forgiveness. I was an asshole. I wanted to convince someone to believe me so badly, I wanted to convince the world. I don't need the world Scully, I have you. You have helped me the entire time. You have never believed any of my damn foolish exploits, forcing me to work for my answers. You have challenged me and made me a better person this entire time. I wouldn't be half the person I am without you."

Scully's face is unreadable as she uncrosses her arms, letting Mulder drag her hands back to him. She could see the sincerity, the desperation in his eyes.

"The reason why I mentioned my love life is because there is no other woman, there could never be any other woman, there is only you."

Silence dominated their shared office, Scully steeped in it. He paused, a true panicked smile flitting across his face.

"I mean, if you want it."

Scully sighed, her ice hard interior cracking.

"You really are an asshole sometimes Mulder." She murmured, pulling him up to his feet.

"Yeah? Tell me how to fix that." He grinned shyly.

She raised an eyebrow.

"You tell me Fox."

Slowly, she brought her mouth to his, kissing him as if the world might fall apart. Fox let himself slowly wrap his arms around her waist, closing what little distance that existed between them in the first place. She gasped slightly, breaking the kiss to look up at him.

"Mulder sounds so much better coming from you." He said as he returned to her mouth, deepening the kiss. Leave it to him to be a cocky bastard the second she forgives him.

"Mmmm." Humming, Scully ran her hands up his well muscled back, helping him remove his too large suit jacket.

"What was that?" He grinned, grinding solid evidence of his arousal against her hip as he nibbled his way down the column of her throat, pausing at the edge of her jaw.

"Mulder!" She gasped. He pulled away and wiggled his eyebrows, earning him a slap and a giggle from Scully.

Her hands roamed over his body freely, desperately struggling with the buttons of his shirt. Finding them far to frustrating, she retreated to ripping his belt off. Mulder stood slack-jawed as she deftly worked his zipper down and roughly stroked him through his underwear.

"You like that?" She question needlessly as Mulder stumbled backwards into the cabinets. She latched onto his jawline, laving it with kisses and the occasional bite. Grasping onto the handles, babbling wildly, Mulder groaned as Scully slowly fell to her knees, looking up at him through her lashes.

"Are you going to leave me behind again?"

"Scull-ah, please!" He cried as she pulled him out of his pants, stroking the full length of him.

Pausing, her mouth inches from his throbbing cock, she looked up through her long lashes.

God. It took a considerable amount of strength for Mulder to regain some composure from that lovely sight. Do not think about Scully and his cock. Do NOT think about Scully and his cock.

"It's not that I don't want it, and believe me I want it, I'm supposed to be apologizing to _you_ here."

She languidly stroked him, pondering his statement. "What does that mean?"

In a rush, Mulder bent down and scooped her up. Scully gave a little cry that turned into a giggle. God she was small, he could just throw her over his shoulder. She snorted as he shuffled over to his chair with his pants half undone. Landing with an oomph, Scully grinned up at him. Mulder grinned back, knowing full well he looked like a fool, tie crooked, shirt half undone, hair every which way, and his cock waving free in the wind.

He solved that problem quickly, jumping back to cover her body with his, kissing her deeply. Scully's laughter dissolved into short gasps and cries as he unbuttoned her blouse, savoring each new patch of rosy skin discovered with his tongue and his lips.

Slowly he revealed a blue lace trimmed bra, built more for practicality then to please. He loved it. Roughly, he ran his tongue over the surface, laving at her nipples positively screaming to be set free. What gentleman would he be if he didn't?

Scully squirmed as he removed her bra, casting it aside as he buried his face in her tits. She gasped as his tongue found her nipple, teasing it relentlessly while his hand busied itself with the neglected nipple.

He began to work his way down, down, downward until he circled her belly button, Scully's cries were growing more impatient. He roughly took the edge of her skirt and shoved it upwards, revealing matching panties. Mulder was breathing heavily, completely intoxicated with her sent.

They both groaned as he teased her through the already wet fabric.

"Mulder, please!" She cried out as he took his sweet time, pressing kisses to her thighs, ignoring her center.

"Didn't anyone tell you that patience is a virtue?" He quipped as he pulled down her thigh-highs and underwear. It took him years to get to this moment, and he was damned if he was going to wind her up higher then she had ever been.

The phone rang.

Both of them paused, looking like they had gotten caught with their hands in the cookie jar. What if it was important? What if not answering it would bring someone down to check on them?

Mulder nodded slightly as Scully turned to answer, shivering as she could feel his spit cooling on her chest.

"Scully speaking." Delivered like a true pro, with only a slight waiver in her voice. He couldn't have that.

Scully blushed and mouthed "Skinner" at Mulder, he nodded.

"Just preoccupied at the moment sir. What can I help you with?" She had to still a gasp as Mulder began doing obscene things with her ankle, beginning to trail his way back up her now bare legs. That bastard. That ASSHOLE. He wouldn't.

Alas, the asshole's face made it clear he absolutely would. As Skinner continued to drone away and Scully answered as monosyllabically as she could, Mulder pressed kisses to the inside of her thighs, stopping to glance at her as he reached her core.

Scully was a shuddering mess, her face flushed, her legs flung over his back, breasts heaving as she tried to remain professional as their boss asked questions about their latest case. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. He did this to her, made her dissolve her work hardened exterior to the point where she was talking _to their boss_ with his face inches from her core. Mulder just couldn't have her be too professional, could he now.

He licked slowly up her dripping slit, Scully actually let out a cry. Freezing, he turned to Scully as she nodded into the phone she had nearly just dropped.

"Ah, no sir, I'm fine, just … stubbed my toe."

The all clear, Mulder dove back in. Scully's jaw hung open, her eyes rolled back into her head as she muttered her excuses and hung up the phone. He tongued her clit, finding just the right pressure, judging by how tightly her hands wound up in his hair.

All coherent thought fled Scully as he excruciatingly slowly slid one finger into her, pumping at its own leisurely place.

"Mmmulder." She moaned, desperately grasping at him.

He chuckled into her skin. "Scully?" He sped up, sliding a second finger in. Her hips betrayed her, desperately trying to ride his face and his fingers. "Mulder!" She cried. She noticed through her haze that he was moving. Was he … pleasuring himself while he went down on her? God she didn't even know that was a kink she had until now. His movements became sloppy with passion as he came close to the edge himself, moaning into her skin.

Unable to take the sensory overload, Scully exploded, coming hard on his face, her legs wrapped tightly around his head, her hands buried in his thick hair. Mulder was soon to follow the suit, crying out into her overheated skin.

They hovered in the after glow, Mulder resting his head on her stomach as she absent-mindedly played with his hair.

"Promise not to be an asshole again." He murmured into her flushed skin.

"Oh I don't know, maybe I could stand it once or twice if the apology is always this sincere."

He laughed, completely blissed out and not planning on moving anytime soon.

"In all seriousness, we both know that you will go your own way, we will get on each other's nerves, we will fight, its fine. All I'm asking you is that you apologize and come back to me once we are done, and I will do the same."

Mulder nodded.

In her head, Scully was rewriting the rules.


End file.
